charmed_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Baker High School
'Baker High School '''is a high school in San Francisco. Charmed History As teenagers, Prue, Piper and Phoebe attended and graduated from Baker High School. Prue graduated in 1988, Piper graduated in 1990, and Phoebe graduated in 1993. Prue was a cheerleader and class president, and was very popular. Piper ran for class treasurer in her freshmen year, but Prue had to finish her speech for her. Piper was unpopular, had bad acne and used to draw pictures on her jeans. Phoebe was a trouble-maker and was friends with the bad kids, though she was popular because people liked her attitude. The school itself was mentioned and referred to several times over the years. The first reference to the school was when Joanne Hertz very briefly discussed it. ("[http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/D%C3%A9j%C3%A0_Vu_All_Over_Again ''Déjà Vu All Over Again]") Another reference was when Piper ten year reunion was held at P3 and other alumni appeared, such as Justin Harper. ("[http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Coyote_Piper Coyote Piper]") The school itself appeared when Phoebe attended her ten year reunion. ("[http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Hyde_School_Reunion Hyde School Reunion]") Charmed Reborn History Annie, Lacey, Penelope and Savannah all went to and almost all of them graduated from Baker High School. Penelope and Annie graduated in 2048, and Lacey graduated in 2049, while Savannah never got to finish since she died before she could. Lacey, like her mother, was head cheerleader, class president and was a very popular student. Lacey was also co-captain of the debate club, a soloist for choir and the teacher’s assistant for Chemistry. Savannah was also on the cheerleading squad and was vice president. Annie was in the art club and wasn’t too popular in high school, although she was known as “one of the best students Baker’s ever known” at graduation. Penelope was very popular in high school due to her somewhat bubbly attitude, the fact that she could make friends easily (although that didn’t stop her from making an enemy) and she would help the class with relationship issues and things like that. Melinda Halliwell and Kathy Powell were also said to have gone there in 2022, but not much is known about the time that they've gone to high school. The school itself is seen numerous times throughout the series as some demons attack there due to the girls not being able to use their powers and expose themselves. However, aside from this, many demons have been vanquished at Baker High, most prominently in the gym. List of Students by Year 1988 *Prue Halliwell *Andy Trudeau *Susie Johnson 1990 *Piper Halliwell *Missy Campbell *Justin Harper 1992 *Joanne Hertz 1993 *Phoebe Halliwell *Rick Gittridge *Ramona Shaw *Paula Marks *Todd Marks *Stacy 2022 * Melinda Halliwell * Kathy Powell 2048 *Penelope Halliwell * Will Johnson * Annie Halliwell * Juliet Castro 2049 *Lacey Halliwell *Cat Chainlyn *Acen Dominic Never Graduated *William Gray * Sam * Holly and Shelly *Savannah Hanson *Paylin Crin *Ryan Stamder Demons Vanquished * Sam * Holly and Shelly Gallery http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:0x02-Prue.jpg Prue in high school http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:0x08-Piper.jpg Piper in high school http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:6x17_PhoebeTeenage.jpg Phoebe in high school http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:6x17-50.png Phoebe's yearbook http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:HydeYearbookPhoebe.jpg Phoebe in the yearbook http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:6x17-1.png Todd Marks in the yearbook http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/File:RickYearbook.jpg Rick in the yearbook Notes * All sisters had braces and bangs during their time in high school except for Phoebe, who only had bangs. *Joanne Hertz remembered Piper, who graduated two years before her, but not Phoebe who graduated one year after her, despite the fact that Phoebe was very popular while Piper was not. Category:Places Category:Schools